<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沟通的最大的问题是各说各话而不自知 by Mono9ma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676091">沟通的最大的问题是各说各话而不自知</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono9ma/pseuds/Mono9ma'>Mono9ma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>初代光/爱梅光的剧组paro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono9ma/pseuds/Mono9ma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BG, BG, BG 爱梅特赛尔克x光之战士♀<br/>私设光 OOC存在 无脑小甜饼<br/>≈剧组paro<br/>*无外貌描写和职业设定<br/>短打，短得像大河狸的尾巴。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>初代光/爱梅光的剧组paro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 沟通的最大的问题是各说各话而不自知</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>没有公开关系的两个人【。<br/>又名：当你试图隐晦地告诉朋友你下班了要回家陪对象</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>沟通的最大的问题是各说各话而不自知。——萧伯纳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光之战士新养了一只猫，每天下了工就急急忙忙冲回家，以至于连拂晓的下午茶聚会都没法参加了。<br/>
“你也可以带着它一起来呀……”阿莉塞有些失望，又侧着头想了想，“不过，真让人惊讶你居然会养一只猫。我一直以为你是坚定的独居派呢。什么样的猫可以捕获你的‘芳心’呀？”<br/>
阿尔菲诺加入了话题：“我也有些好奇阿光会养什么样的猫，你介意说说吗？”<br/>
“倒也不会介意……”光踌躇着措辞，“是只很漂亮…银色皮毛的……毛也…很松很软…摸起来手感很好……？”<br/>
所以为什么是疑问句。阿尔菲诺的吐槽声很快就被妹妹的叫声盖住了。<br/>
女孩子大多还是喜欢毛茸茸的小动物的，光甚至怀疑自己在阿莉塞的眼里看到了闪烁的小星星。<br/>
“脾气呢！是那种脾气很好，会挤在枕头上和你头碰头打呼噜睡觉的猫猫吗！”<br/>
阿尔菲诺有些惊悚地看着阿莉塞：猫猫？？？<br/>
光疯狂摇头：“脾气…不算好啦，有的时候甚至很气人……大多时间都在睡觉，吃东西也很挑剔……”<br/>
一直在听的桑克瑞德诧异地打断了对话：“那这种混蛋猫你找来养干什么？找气受吗？你可别说出什么就算它打你你都很开心之类的猫奴发言。”<br/>
光之战士说就算打我也只是在用肉垫轻轻捶我两下而已啊，爪子都没伸，当初我都被泰坦掀桌子爆锤完了不也活蹦乱跳的。<br/>
雅·修特拉长长地“哦——”了一声，无情地揭穿她：“感情当初那个被锤了之后走路连扭带晃差点掉河里的人不是你了。”<br/>
“总之。”阿尔菲诺赶在两个人开始斗嘴之前进行了总结式发言，“是那种看起来凶巴巴坏脾气，其实很好很温柔的猫了。”<br/>
阿莉塞沉浸在自己脑补的画面里无法自拔，满脑子都是温柔的女孩子和漂亮猫咪靠在一起，猫咪一脸嫌弃还是纵容着让人埋进自己松软毛发的画面。阿莉塞一把握住了光之战士的手，“改天我可以去你家看看它吗！我可以给它带很多小鱼干和玩具！”</p><p>“你们在干什么？”<br/>
爱梅特赛尔克打老远就看见阿莉塞握着光之战士的手：这丫头激动得身子前倾，脸都快埋到人家胸里去了。<br/>
太不像话了，当哥哥的也不管管。<br/>
心里再怎么抱怨但嘴上肯定不能说出来。爱梅特赛尔克嘴角一撇连连发问：“闲得都开始聊天了？剧本看完了？台词背好了？保证不卡机位了？今天不会NG了？”<br/>
要不是怕美瞳掉了雅·修特拉的眼睛能一路翻到水晶塔尖上去。<br/>
她对这个一天天戏里戏外都阴阳怪气的老男人不爽很久了，不光是态度，还得加上这个老无影对她们拂晓大英雄抱有的好感。</p><p>是的，好感。<br/>
这还是雅·修特拉去隔壁纷争片场补镜头的时候，老无影亲曾孙芝诺斯告诉她的。</p><p>“这么久了你都没发现？你们说话索鲁斯不一定会看你们，但她说话的时候索鲁斯一定在看她，你们一群人站一起说话索鲁斯看她的时间最久。”<br/>
芝诺斯放下手中的睫毛膏，转过头看着雅·修特拉说道，“现在我开始怀疑你是真的瞎了。”</p><p>还真是……？<br/>
经过几天的观察雅·修特拉发现芝诺斯说的一点不假，爱梅特赛尔克这家伙就连中场休息，都得精挑细选一个最佳观“光”的位置坐。更气人的是光之战士也有点那意思，每段拍完了风扇不吹了茶也不喝了幻卡都不打了就惦记着找老男人闲聊。<br/>
雅·修特拉心说这一家子真是老的小的没一个好东西，我拦不住我家光呆还不能给你个老无影添堵么。我魔女玛托雅今天就要告诉你你在我们阿光的心里地位一文不值还没她的猫高。</p><p>从不和爱梅特赛尔克瞎唠嗑的雅·修特拉试图开启对话：“我们在说阿光新养的猫。”<br/>
无影看向了光之战士。<br/>
光之战士研究起了壁纸。</p><p>雅·修特拉决定先让对方在猫咪的美貌面前败下阵来：“是一只银白的猫。长得又漂亮手感又好。阿光每天下午茶都不跟我们喝了就为了回家陪它。”<br/>
爱梅特赛尔克了然地哦了一声，他看着光之战士慢悠悠发问：“你什么时候养的猫啊……”<br/>
战无不胜的英雄露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑：“他自己跑来我家住下来的……”<br/>
无影又露出了非常虚伪的笑容：“想必一定是意外之喜吧？”<br/>
“哪能呢。”桑克瑞德加入了，“意外之惊还差不多。据说是个性格相当混蛋的猫。”</p><p>？？？我什么时候说过这种话了？？？我不是，我没有，你别乱说。<br/>
看着爱梅特赛尔克挑起了一边的眉毛，光疯狂摇头摆手以证自身清白。<br/>
这人可太能添乱了。<br/>
雅·修特拉踹了一脚枪刃先生的凳子让他闭嘴，又给同一战线的阿莉塞递了个眼神，示意她赶紧开始夸，最好把光呆的猫夸得天上天下绝无仅有海德林听了都羡慕佐迪亚克听了想流泪。</p><p>拂晓输出扛把子阿莉塞飞刺带六分反击开场：“不要听桑克瑞德瞎扯，阿光从来没说过她的猫猫坏话。”<br/>
阿莉塞看了看连连点头的光继续说：“又漂亮又温柔，虽然偶尔会挑食还嫌弃阿光，但其实是一只特别特别、特别好的猫。”<br/>
没点几下头的光之战士对“特别特别、特别好”的部分抱有微词，又开始疯狂摇头。<br/>
“就算阿光给它洗澡梳毛撸肚子，它都没伸爪子挠过阿光！只会用肉垫拍她还让她搂着一起睡觉。”</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克看向光的眼神惊悚了起来。<br/>
光被说的尴尬癌都要四期了，心说阿莉塞你演员的自我修养都修到哪儿去了，我压根没说过的话你在这胡编乱造给自己加戏。</p><p>阿莉塞打完一套输出心满意足，最后顺手砸了个焦热——虽然也不知道到底是砸在谁身上了：<br/>
“总之阿光特别特别爱它，没了它就不行惹。对吧阿光！”</p><p>惹又是个什么啊！<br/>
光被一群人盯着等回复盯得后脖颈汗毛都竖起来了：她从于里昂热的眼神中看到了同情，从雅·修特拉眼中看到了是朋友就说对，从阿莉塞眼中看到了老板我夸得咋样夸一条两块五，从爱梅特赛尔克眼中看到了真没想到你一天天的都在些妄想什么。</p><p>思来想去，光之战士决定抢先使用杀手锏三段LB：<br/>
“你们聊着，我去个厕所。”</p><p>“你是小学生吗还在厕所门口堵人？”光大声控诉把她按进墙角的男人有多幼稚。<br/>
“我没有去里面逮你已经非常仁至义尽了，小姐。”爱梅特赛尔克慢条斯理地收回垫在光后脑的手，抬高手肘撑在了墙上，另一只手捏上光的下颌，借着身高优势把人严严实实挤在了墙角里，“我就是对你养的猫挺好奇的。”<br/>
光支支吾吾地说我养的猫啥德行你还不清楚吗你跟这明知故问个什么劲儿。<br/>
爱梅特赛尔克一边强迫光之战士看着自己的眼睛，一边来来回回用拇指的指腹蹭人家嘴角。<br/>
“温柔漂亮手感好？挑食？你还给他洗澡梳毛抱着睡？”无影非常恶劣地笑了两声，带着笑意的气音问她，“你还特别特别爱他没他就不行惹？”<br/>
一万两千岁了您就别学年轻小姑娘说惹了。<br/>
光被这声惹搞的别扭得要死，垂下眼睑挪开眼神，抬手拽住了眼前人的衣襟，垫脚轻轻亲了一下对方上扬的嘴角。</p><p>“那他愿意让我摸摸肚子吗？”</p><p>他的回答是低头给了一个结结实实的亲吻。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>阿尔菲诺：阿光和爱梅特跑哪儿去了？<br/>雅·修特拉：阿莉塞干得漂亮。<br/>阿莉塞：为什么我觉得阿光好像有点尴尬……是我把她的猫夸得不够好吗？<br/>桑克瑞德：我就卡过一次机位为什么爱梅特要内涵我？<br/>大魔法师·于里昂热：跨服聊天要不得……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 吾之美食，汝之鸠毒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关系已经公开的两个人【。<br/>又名：友情可以使快乐倍增但光之战士并不觉得</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【吾之美食，汝之鸠毒。——卢克莱修】</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塔塔露是一个热爱生活和朋友的拉拉肥。<br/>
身为拂晓的大管家经理人，塔塔露真心实意地爱着组织里的每一个成员，总是担心着朋友们有没有吃饱穿暖，偶尔还要多做几身漂亮衣服分一分。<br/>
更经常的是搜罗世界各地的好吃的塞给大家。</p><p>比如现在。</p><p>“讲真的！这是我喝过最好喝的酒之一啦！”塔塔露一边把两个罐子搬进屋，一边招呼朋友们来瓜分她的战利品。<br/>
“魏吉先生也觉得好喝得不得了！”塔塔露打开封口将酒倒进了桌上的杯子，“一定要描述的话，就像春风里微甜的水果那么好喝！咦，只有五个杯子吗？”</p><p>阿莉塞早在看到罐子的时候就借口去厕所跑得影儿都不剩了。<br/>
被抢了借口的光之战士灵机一动，提议自己去再拿个杯子，头也不回地冲进了厨房。</p><p>塔塔露热情地把杯子塞进大家的手里，大有一种你不喝就后悔一辈子的意思。</p><p>桑克瑞德拿着杯子一口干了：酒嘛成年人谁没喝过，谁有不曾在夜风里的小酌那么一……</p><p>“真的很不错。”桑克瑞德的表情非常郑重其事，对此评价甚高，“不尝尝，可惜了。”</p><p>成年大姐姐雅·修特拉也觉得喝酒不是什么大事儿，但还是阻止了拿着杯子的琳。<br/>
“你还小呢，等你再长大点。”雅·修特拉喝了两口。她放下杯子，美丽的双眼看向了桑克瑞德。<br/>
含情脉脉，温柔似水，蕴含了诸多种情感。</p><p>“是挺好的。于里昂热，不喝真的可惜了。度数也不高，阿尔菲诺也是，你虽然没成年，但是真的很有尝·尝的必要。”</p><p>于里昂热说我平时也不喝酒，但你们这么倾情推荐，我不喝一口就显得有些不够意思。<br/>
单纯的于里昂热和阿尔菲诺快乐地碰杯走了一个。</p><p>塔塔露很快乐。<br/>
敢问世间还有什么事比朋友们更喜欢你的安利更快乐呢？<br/>
塔塔露留下了一罐地酒，迈着骄傲的小步伐离开了。</p><p>房间里顿时弥漫起一股尴尬的死寂。</p><p>雅·修特拉率先发难，一把薅住了桑克瑞德的衣领。<br/>
“你这么会演怎么不去初见号上班？？？不做人这么自豪吗？？？”<br/>
桑克瑞德也不敢挣扎，天知道雅·修特拉会不会化身近战法师拿咒杖抡他的帅脸。<br/>
“冷静一点！不就是泥巴味的酒而已！喝一口会死吗！”桑克瑞德指向了门口的方向，“你喝一口塔塔露就会感到幸福！有什么比朋友的幸福更重要！”<br/>
雅·修特拉大骂我是只想喝一口的但是我喝完第一口舌头都麻了第二口顺着就下去了。<br/>
于里昂热神情恍惚，老祖宗说得对魔法师不喝酒有益身心健康，这泥巴味儿太重了我感觉自己像个菜地里的萝卜。<br/>
雅·修特拉尾巴毛都炸开了说你感觉自己是个萝卜，我看见佐迪亚克跟我招手问我午饭吃了啥知道吗。</p><p>阿尔菲诺啥都没说，安静地去厨房逮回了试图翻窗跑路的光之战士。</p><p>弱小可怜又无助的大英雄被小伙伴们包围了。<br/>
桑克瑞德对此不屑一顾，“你要直接跑了也就不说啥了，躲在厨房偷着捡乐天理难容。”<br/>
桑克瑞德把最后一杯怼到了光之战士的面前。“喝吧，喝了我们就一笔勾销。”</p><p>雅·修特拉拦住了桑克瑞德。<br/>
光热泪盈眶直说还是雅·修特拉对我好<br/>
。<br/>
魔女不紧不慢地竖起一根食指开始分析，“会跑就说明她喝过了，让她再喝一次已经没什么意义了。来，这一罐，这一杯。”雅·修特拉拍了拍桌上粗制的陶罐，“带回去，和你的爱梅特赛尔克分享吧。”</p><p>英雄流下了晶莹的泪水。<br/>
桑克瑞德只是想让我吐，你却想让我死。</p><p>“也不尽然。”学识渊博善于思考的于里昂热老师发话了，“同样的地酒塔塔露认为是微甜的水果，我们尝着是泥巴，雅·修特拉甚至看见了佐迪亚克，可见这个味道对各个种族而言是不同的。”<br/>
于里昂热分析得劲劲儿的，“爱梅特赛尔克呢？”魔法师一拍大腿，“他是个无影啊！退一步说他还是个加雷安人。万一无影或者加雷安人都觉得好喝呢？再退一步，就算他看见了佐迪亚克，有机会去见他真神他也只会感谢你啊！”</p><p>“那你为什么不亲自送一罐去给去加雷马呢？我看送给瓦厉斯就挺好的。我甚至可以叫他儿子派个魔导艇来接你。”光之战士真诚地建议。</p><p>于里昂热退出了群聊。</p><p>阿尔菲诺接下了革命的火炬，一针见血地问：“可是……你就不好奇吗？”</p><p>好奇。<br/>
搞不搞。<br/>
搞。</p><p>真是人一旦想作死妈水晶都拦不住。</p><p>第二天拂晓众人看见光之战士的时候，大英雄一改平日朝气蓬勃的形象，像条脱了水的鲶鱼精一样瘫在沙发里，头上还顶着耻辱之力外加二十来层易伤。<br/>
大家一边咂舌一边围住了光之战士。</p><p>成年人·雅·修特拉的八卦之力压抑不住了：“昨天晚上喝到了几点呀？”<br/>
光之战士掀了掀眼皮没吱声。<br/>
桑克瑞德掏了掏裤兜，拿出了不死鸟之尾，看了眼于里昂热：“这个还是给你留着吧，你快给她读个生辰。”<br/>
成年人·技术高超魔法师·于里昂热虽对不死鸟之尾的部分感到不服，但他是个热心肠，为了尽快（划掉）听到故事（划掉）救助伙伴开了极速咏唱就是一个生辰，然后刷刷两个吉星外加贴了一个吉星相位。<br/>
光之战士伸手拽住了雅·修特拉的袖子——她也考虑过于里昂热离得更近，但是这兄弟没袖子，她也不好拽人家裤腰带。</p><p>光之战士吐出了沙哑而颤抖的声音：<br/>
“你知道……爱梅特赛尔克还会唱歌吗……？”</p><p>受过严格训练的贤人们是不会笑的，他们富有同情心地问道：<br/>
“好听吗？”</p><p>勇敢单挑的大英雄声音嘶哑：<br/>
“不听听，后悔了……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>阿尼德罗学院<br/>“嗯……致亲爱的十四委员会的同事们，海德林使徒倾情推荐伴手礼。真稀奇啊。亲爱的以格约姆，能麻烦你拿几个杯子吗？啊，哈尔马鲁特和米特隆你们来的正好。爱梅特赛尔克寄了伴手礼，你们要一起尝尝吗？”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>